


undecided

by c0untb00z



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im fucking lonely okay, this is literally a self projection, two emo boys in love, we all up in that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0untb00z/pseuds/c0untb00z
Summary: Theodore Dawn hated the city. He fucking hated it. To loud, to many people, just strangers that worked as cogs the shitty machine that is society.His grandfathers death hit him hard,  but for once, there was an upside. His grandfather left him property in a small town in the vally, far away from the overstimulating buzz of the city and in the peace of nature.Still morning his grandfather with no sympathy from the cuty he refused to actually call home, he spared no time packing his bags.He expected to be an outcast there too, being the queer emo that he was, but at least there would be deer and nature all around. But he didnt expect to meet someone he could relate to all to well, or to fall for him.





	undecided

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh idfk what im doing this is a coping mechanism tbh

i dont have time to write yet but i will tomorrow


End file.
